In vehicles, building systems, portable electronic devices, and other systems, it is often desirable to provide structures that modify the propagation of light. For example, it may sometimes be desirable to provide these systems with layers that block visible light while transmitting infrared light.
It can be challenging to incorporate infrared-transparent structures such as these into systems. If care is not taken, structures that are infrared-transparent will have an undesirable appearance.